


intermezzo

by firefeufuego



Series: sad orchestra au [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Gentle Dominant Jyn, Just a touch of angst because I be who I be, Phone Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefeufuego/pseuds/firefeufuego
Summary: Jyn calls Cassian while she's away and gives him exactly what he needs.-an interlude to 'encore (et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort)', my Mozart in the Jungle au (but really it's just sex)





	intermezzo

**Author's Note:**

> This fits into Chapter 6 of 'encore', the previous story in the series, but it can be read alone.  
> For those who haven't read the longer story, basically Jyn is a piano soloist and Cassian is a violist. Jyn ended a four year relationship with Cassian five years ago before they found each other again when she played with his orchestra. They are now starting the process of getting their relationship back to where it was while Jyn finishes her tour.  
> Enjoy!

_July 15_

She gets back from a gig in San Francisco only to realise that it’s past midnight in New York and she’s missed a day. Without thinking about whether he’ll be awake, she scrambles to dial his number, cursing herself for not having called earlier in the day. There’s a tightness in her chest at the idea of him waiting to hear from her. _Fuck_ , this tour cannot end soon enough.

The call connects to the sound of his heavy breath and she recognises the way he says her name immediately.

Her mouth goes dry as she imagines him stretched naked on his bed, hand wrapped around his cock. ‘ _Cass?_ ’

He swallows, trying to slow his breathing before he clears his throat embarrassedly. ‘Yeah. Sorry.’

‘ _No._ Cassian, don’t stop.’ It’s too much of a command so she softens it with, ‘ _Please,_ I need to hear you. Will you let me?’

She hears him lie back down against the sheets. ‘Yes, Jyn.’

 _Christ_ , she can’t help but moan as her face starts to flush. She rips off her clothes, making sure Cassian can hear it, and then places a hand between her legs, the side of it slipping between her folds so she has something to grind down against as she focuses on his voice. ‘Cassian, can you tell me yes again?’

A sharp inhale. ‘ _Yes.’_

God, she loves him like this, so willing to trust that she’ll take care of him. In New York, when she’d turned up at his door half convinced he’d slam it in her face, she was unwilling to make any demands of him. They were silent and sad, both fearing it would be their last time, and she had greedily taken all the pleasure he offered, letting him ignore his own needs. Now, when he already needs it so much, she wants to do it better, give him everything he deserves. ‘That’s right. I want to make you feel so good, Cassian. Will you let me?’

It doesn’t come naturally to Jyn, talking like this (well, talking at all), but the intoxicating rush of power at being able to give Cassian exactly what he needs and having him fall apart so utterly is more than worth the effort it took to learn to do it properly. 

He moans in assent, low and loud.

Jyn clenches her thighs around her hand and bites her lip. ‘You know I need to hear you say it.’

‘Yes, Jyn. Always.’

‘And what’s your word?’

He huffs a laugh. ‘ _Cesura._ ’

She smiles and hopes he can hear it in her voice. ‘That’s right. That’s so good. Tell me where your hand is, Cassian.’

He hesitates a little and she can just picture the blush on his gorgeous cheeks. ‘It’s- I’m touching my cock.’

There’s something so deeply erotic about hearing him say it. Jyn swallows. ‘Were you thinking about me?’

A desperate laugh trips out of his mouth. ‘Of course. I always think about you.’

She hums in pleased acknowledgement. ‘I think about you too, all the time.’ _All I ever did was think of you._ She remembers the hundreds of lonely nights when she was rough with herself out of need for him, tears in her eyes even as she came. She moves the phone down so he can hear the slick sounds of her hips moving against her hand before returning it to her lips to say, ‘ _Fuck,_ I'm so wet at just the thought of you.’

‘ _Jyn.’_ He’s keening, his breathing coming in gasps. He sounds like he’s close but Jyn’s nowhere near ready for this to be over.

‘Cass, I want you to stop touching yourself. Take your hands off your body and don’t put them back until I tell you to.’ She keeps her voice firm but kind.

He whines but quickly obeys, her good, sweet man.

She gives him a moment to recover before she continues, ‘Now, put yourself on speakerphone for me and put the phone just next to your ear, I want you to feel me close to you.’ She does the same, moving her now free hand to cup her breast. ‘All good? Can you hear me?’

‘Yes. Jyn, I-’ He swallows. ‘I want you here.’ There’s pain in his voice and she feels the stab of it in her own heart.

An ugly part of her mind mutters that if he really wanted her there, he wouldn’t have walked away from her the night of the concert, but that’s not fair. He has every right to take this as slow as he needs, no matter how badly Jyn wants to reclaim her place in his life.

Being able to have him like this is so much more than she’s had, it has to be enough. ‘I wish I were there too. I’d do anything to touch you, Cassian, but for now you’re going to have to touch yourself for me. Can you do that?’

‘Tell me where, please.’

Her breath catches. He has to know what that does to her, when he asks so nicely and shows how he wants her. She practically coos as she says, ‘Of course I will. I’m going to tell you exactly what I’d do to you if I were there and you’re going to do exactly what I say. Is that okay?’

‘Yes.’ She can hear his desperation but it’s not enough. Neither of them will be satisfied until he’s totally wrecked and begging. ‘Where would you be? Beside me?’

‘No, I’m behind you, can’t you feel me pressed up against your back?’

He hums. ‘I love it like that.’ The sound of his voice flows over her like honey, thick and golden-warm.

‘Me too. I’d start with your hair, Cassian. I’d run my hands through it and feel how soft it is. You always keep it at the perfect length so I can grab it and hold you where I want you. Do you like it when I do that, when I pull it just a little?’

‘You know I do.’ He wants to get snarky, does he? Perhaps he’s forgotten how this works.

Her lips pull into a wicked smile. ‘That’s right. I know exactly what you like, I know it better than anyone.’ _Better than Cynthia_ , says that vicious voice. ‘Tell me, Cassian. Tell me I’m the only one who makes you feel like this.’

‘ _Jyn.’_ There’s a warning note in his voice but Jyn doesn’t care. All her high-minded rationalisation about his relationship with Cynthia pales in comparison to the deeper truth that Cassian is _hers._

‘Tell me.’

‘Yes. You are. Now you tell me the same.’ The rules are broken for a moment as he matches the command in her tone.

They’ve never talked about Jyn’s relationships (or lack thereof) in the time they were apart. She hates to think about it but she owes him the truth. She is just as completely his as he is hers. ‘There’s no one else. I tried it once and it was awful. You’re the only one I want, Cassian.’

‘ _Good._ ’ His voice is dark and speaks of his twin possessive streak.

The thrill of both claiming a lover and being claimed in return is enough to send shivers racing along her spine. She takes back her control with even more confidence. ‘I want you to pull your head back to show me your beautiful neck.’

He hisses at the slight burn of his hair being pulled and Jyn’s fingers pull at her own hair as a substitute for his.

‘Now find that spot just below your ear. Can you feel my mouth there?' She can almost taste him and she shakes at the memory of how he used to buck under her lips when she kissed him just  _so._

The obscene noise of him sucking a finger into his mouth is almost enough to make her come, despite the fact she’s only vaguely rocking her hips against her hand. Coupled with the sound he makes when he touches his neck and Jyn’s suddenly on the edge. Her mind flits between the fantasy of her there with him and the reality of him touching himself, both so deeply arousing. The hand at her hair quickly moves down to circle her clit as her hips pick up speed. He says her name and she’s gone, coming with a quiet grunt.

‘Did you just-?’

She takes a shaky breath. ‘You sound so fucking sexy, Cassian. I don’t even know what I’ll do when you come for me.’

He sounds a little awed. ‘Yeah, you and me both.’

She chuckles. Satisfied, at least for now, she moves both hands away, idly tracing her stomach and hip bones so as not to distract herself further from Cassian. ‘Are you still touching your neck for me?’ She continues when he hums in reply, ‘Of course you are, you’re always so good for me. Next, I’d trace my fingertips so lightly down to your collarbones and stroke my thumbs in the little hollows there.’ There’s a rustle of fabric among his quiet sighs. ‘Cass, what you are wearing?’

He sounds so adorably flustered as he replies, ‘Oh, um. Just a t-shirt.’

‘Which one?’

‘The grey one, the one you like.’ His soft obedience is laced with knowing seduction, an easy give and take that she will only ever find with him.

She knows exactly the shirt he means and he’s right, she does like it. She makes a hungry little noise at the image of it draping the lean lines of his chest. ‘Come on, you know I want you naked for me.’ She tries to sound stern but she’s too turned on. ‘Take off your shirt.’ She pictures the stretch and play of his muscles as he does and the pang of longing to have his bared body in front of her is piercing.

‘What should I do with it?’

A few vivid options spring to mind but she knows what she wants. ‘Put it under your pillow. I’ll put it on as soon as I come home.’ She freezes in brief panic at the slip, worries that it’s too much too soon, even if he has been home for her since she was twenty years old.

Cassian doesn’t correct her though, instead he cries out, his breathing hitched and heavy. ‘I want that, please.’

‘Of course you can have it, don’t you know that I’ll give you everything? Tell me something else, where else do you want me to touch you?’

‘Everywhere. Please, Jyn, I need you everywhere.’ He’s babbling, overwhelmed by the choice, and a desperate, almost violent fondness rises in Jyn.

‘ _Sweetheart_. Don’t worry, I can touch you everywhere if you like.’ Her voice turns teasing. ‘Just not all at once. Tell me where you want me first.’

‘Alright. Um, I want...’ He pauses and she wants so badly to see him, blushing and bashful.

She wants to smile at him, for him to see how much he delights her. Instead, she tries to channel all of it into her voice as she whispers, ‘Anything, all you have to do is ask for it.’

‘My mouth, please.’ It’s so quiet but the words echo in her blood.

Her hands clutch the sheets, a whimper tripping out of her before she regains control of herself. ‘Yeah? You like it when I fuck your mouth Cassian? Tell me.’

Swearing softly under his breath, he says, ‘I do, I love it.’

‘I like it too, so much. Take a finger and gently trace your lips for me. Can you feel me brushing a kiss on the corner of your mouth?’

He hums against his finger.

‘Kiss me back, Cassian, then slip your finger inside, just the tip, and slowly slide it in and out.’

If his noises before were obscene, now they’re positively sinful. He’s sighing around his finger like she sighs around his cock.

Jyn sucks hard on her own fingers before she brings them down to her dripping wet cunt and slides them inside. ‘It feels so good, doesn’t it? Your mouth is heaven. Go a little deeper for me, Cass, and add another finger.’

His muffled cry seems to be wrenched out of him.

She responds with one of her own. ‘Now, I want you to run your tongue all over your fingers. You know you have the most magnificent hands, don’t you? I can’t even tell you how often I think about them.’

They’re famous, those hands, within the insular world of classical music. She’s seen poems about his fingers in the comments sections of his filmed performances, written by infatuated music students who don’t even know what it’s like to be fucked by them. Jyn whines, frustrated by her fingers and the fact that they’re not his. She wants them longer and thicker, wants the rasp of calloused fingertips to catch on her clit.

That same frustration comes through in his voice. ‘Jyn, I want it to be you.’

Again, that wave of homesick longing washes over her. ‘Yeah. It will be me soon, I promise. I’ll fuck you exactly how you need. For now though, tell me if you’re ready for more.’

The words rush out of him. ‘I am, Jyn. God, I’m so hard it hurts.’

Her mouth waters at the image of his cock, flushed red and straining upwards, but she can’t help but tease him just a little more. ‘Yeah? Do you need me, Cass?’

His moan is a plaintive thing and Jyn smiles for having gotten him exactly as she wants him. ‘Yes, Jyn.  _Please_ , I can’t breathe, I’m- I’m _shaking_. I’ve been good. Please, let me-’

‘ _Oh_.’ This _man_ , who lets her take him apart like this. How the fuck is he even real? Her whole body is burning up for him.‘Sweetheart, you _have_ , you’ve been _so_ good and I need you too, so much. I want you to feel how wet I am around you.’

There’s the sound of his drawer opening and closing, the snap of a bottle cap and the short squirt of the lube into his hand.

She tuts. ‘More than that. Can’t you hear how I’m soaked for you?’ He's pretty big, enough that she usually needs lube to take him, but now he'd just slide in so easy.

‘ _Yes._ ’ He gasps. ‘It’s for me.’ He says it as if to reassure himself.

Jyn doesn’t want a shred of doubt in his mind. ‘It’s all for you. Cassian, you’re the sexiest thing in the world to me. Tell me you believe me.’

‘I do, I believe you.’

This at least hasn’t changed. She remembers vividly the first time she’d praised him like this, how he’d ducked his head shyly, the delight in his eyes belying his bashful protests. She spent four years making sure he was comfortable and confident in his own skin and she’s so glad that he still is. ‘Good. Alright, I think you’re ready. Slide your hand down your stomach. Can you feel your muscles jumping under your touch? I want you to spend a little time there, just gently stroking yourself, then move on to your thighs.’ Jyn’s hand, the one not slowly fucking herself, grasps at her belly as she imagines the slight prickle of hair over the whisper soft skin and subtle ridges of muscle of his.

He whimpers, his breath coming out in heavy pants that she can almost feel against her neck.

‘Hush, Cass. I know you’re impatient, but you’re going to keep being good for me, aren’t you?’

All he can manage is a distracted hum.

‘What was that?’

‘ _Jyyyn._ ’

‘Cassian.’ She coyly matches his intonation and she’s verging on cruel now, but she wouldn’t do this if he didn’t need it.

He pleads with her, choked and gasping, ‘Please, Jyn. I can’t take any more.’

Jyn cannot possibly refuse him any longer, her heart overflowing with love for this gorgeous, darling man. 'Okay, love. You have my permission, just go gently.’

He’s so breathless he can’t even give voice to the punched-out shout that escapes him at the first touch of his hand to his cock, just barely audible above the sound of his wet hand moving over smooth skin.

Jyn has to turn over on to her stomach to get enough pressure as she madly presses her palm against her clit, her hips rolling in time with the slow rhythm Cassian’s so obediently setting. ‘Go on, see how thick you are, how good you feel.’ She clenches around the memory of his perfect cock, feet slipping on the sheets. She needs him so fucking much, needs him everywhere she can take him. ‘Can you see why I’m so crazy for you, when you’re that gorgeous? As soon as I get you alone, I’ll take you in my mouth, run my tongue over that vein that makes you jump. Would that be alright?’

Cassian’s voice is somewhat stronger now that he’s had a taste of satisfaction. ‘You know you can do anything you want to me, Jyn.’ He turns slightly cocky. ‘You just like hearing me say it.’

 _Fuck yes she does._ She grinds down harder on her hand. Still, she doesn’t let him keep the upper hand for long. ‘And you like saying it. You love telling me yes, don’t you?’

He cedes to her so easily, sighing dreamily, ‘Yes, I do.’

‘Not loud enough, Cassian. Come on, fuck yourself for me and tell me yes like you mean it.’

The bed-springs squeak as he thrusts his hips into the slick hollow of his hand, his breathing accelerating and getting louder until he cries it out, the word tapering into a long moan, obscene in its complete lack of inhibition. Pleas and curses rush out of his mouth as he draws closer and closer to the edge. ‘Holy fucking Christ, Jyn. I want you so much, please. I love- I love you.’ He makes a small, urgent sound that tells her he’s seconds away from coming, but it’s not time yet, she needs him like this for just a little longer.

‘Cassian, stop.’ She’s as stern as she ever gets with him, making sure there’s not even a trace of anger in her tone. ‘Put your hands on the bed.’

His wounded shout of frustration is almost painful to hear but he soon quiets. She can see him so clearly in her mind, every inch of him taut and tense and shaking, chest heaving with his shuddering gasps of air, the muscles of his forearms corded as he grips the sheets for dear life.

The image has Jyn nearly slipping over the edge herself but she lifts her hips off her hand, keeping herself in the same exquisite torture as him. His panting breaths turn to sobs and tears prick at her eyes in response.

There are things she needs him to hear when he’s so wrecked and vulnerable like this, things she hopes will soak down deep into him until he’s certain of them. ‘Cassian, I love you too.’

‘Love you so much, Jyn, always-’ How did she manage to find a man so lovely, so willing to give to her even when she’s hurt him?

She interrupts him though, because this is important. ‘Sweetheart, _listen to me_. Listen to me tell you that I will take care of you, for the rest of our lives if you’ll let me. I will be so much better for you, I promise.’ Part of her wants to demand that he believe her, to use this authority he’s given her to make him open up and let her all the way back into his life. But she knows that that kind of trust can’t be compelled, that she has to earn it. She settles for, ‘Tell me you hear me.’

His response is pure warmth, soothing her impatient heart. ‘I hear you.'

She cries ugly, fat tears, love and relief and guilt combining in an overwhelming wave. They’re both at breaking point now, strung out and desperate. She can hear how he’s barely holding on and she knows he’s finally ready to let go. Every ounce of her love for him is poured into her voice as she says, ‘Cassian, come for me now.’

A single brush of his hand is all it takes. His breaths quicken before he lets out a voiced gasp that turns into a moan, the relieved ecstasy clear in his voice. The sound of him coming is more than enough to set Jyn off as well, her body quaking as she bites back her sounds for the sake of her fellow hotel guests.

The afterglow turns their tears to exhausted laughter, huffed out between breaths.

Satisfaction flows hot and bright through her veins, a contrast from the loneliness that would usually grip her whenever she came to the thought of him. She hopes it’s the same for him. ‘How do you feel, Cass?’

He hums. ‘M’ good. Thank you, Jyn.’

‘You deserved it, you were perfect for me.' She turns over to the empty bed and her stomach sinks to think of him alone right now. 'I wish I could hold you. I want you to do it for me. Do you have something to hold on to?’

‘Yeah.’ He sighs. ‘Would you stroke my hair, Jyn?’

‘Of course, your hair and all your soft skin. And I’d kiss every inch of that lovely face. Can you feel me?’ She lets minutes pass, murmuring quiet, calming things to gentle him.

He slowly grows more coherent, telling her little things he’d like to do to her in return.

Once she’s certain he’s well recovered, she asks, ‘Will you send me a picture? I want to see you all fucked-out.’

There’s white noise as his phone moves and then the snap of a camera and the whoosh of a sent message. ‘I’m not sure if it’s any good. Can you send me one as well?’

She does and then opens his photo, the air rushing from her lungs. His eyes are heavy-lidded, face flushed and relaxed, and his hair is a mess. He'll always be the most gorgeous thing she's ever seen. ‘Well fuck me, Cass.’

The smile is clear in his voice as he replies, ‘I thought I just did.’ His tone turns wistful. 'I've missed your eyes, Jyn. They're like nothing else.'

Out of nowhere, the thought springs into her mind, unbidden but not entirely unwelcome. _Our children would be so beautiful._ She freezes, caught, as if he somehow heard it. The idea twines its way around her heart, soothing and seductive, but it’s too much for right now. She forces it back to the place in her mind where she keeps all her hopes for the future. For now, all that matters is that she will finish this tour in twelve days and she will see him again.

‘Jyn?’ He’s sleepy now and her heart warms as he tries to swallow a yawn.

‘Yes, Cassian?’

‘Love you.’

She curls around a pillow, holding it as closely as she wishes she could hold him. ‘I love you. Now sleep.’

Neither of them hangs up and they fall asleep listening to each other breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to brynnmclean for having a look over it for me :)  
> Also, I made a little moodboard for this over on tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/firefeufuego2/175347328992


End file.
